Cult Fever
by Gentle Melodious Nocturne
Summary: Better grades, more "friends." Even a girlfriend. These are all things you can achieve at The Organization. I fully endorse it! A warning though for the fools who choose to join. In exchange for all this you WILL lose your soul. "The sky was blue and the clouds were grey, as the students went their merry way. But in the night a cult awaits, ready to strike and change your fate..."


The sun rose high on this cool breezy morning. The birds sang to it, the trees basked in its warmth and the residents of Twilight Town bathed in its light. Every day the sun showered all the houses and shops with its glory. Nothing at all was odd or unsettling about this little town except, perhaps, for a brick building sitting just off the road.

Every morning at 9:30, and often a little earlier, people entered through its large wooden doors and sat in long red pews or chairs, whichever was available. There they would snap their fingers to the acapella music and move side to side joyfully. At the front stood the leader; he was tall dark man with eyes that glowed like fireflies. His hair was silver and the engraving on his shirt read "Xemnas". He led them in their music and directed the chants and songs.

Afterwards, he had them pull a handbook from the inside of their coat pockets. It was thin but long so it could be easily carried on hand and referred to. The front was made from leather and the back was silver velvet. Written on the front was, " Vade Mecum XIII " and underneath it was their symbol. Soft and cordiform on the bottom to show their tenderness towards those who were lost. The three sharp spikes that shot from the top represented their willingness to correct and change and their desire to keep their members loyal and in check. It represented the synod well, and others would do well to remember it.

Two men came into the room. The first might have been mistaken for a butler given his Alfred-esque appearance and humble demeanor. He was holding a black box, inside of which was a smooth velvet interior. The second wore a dark suit and came in behind the aforementioned man (who we will refer to from here on out as "Mr. Butler"). He was short and skinny to the point where large bushes would sometimes give him trouble. Lavender hair graced his fair skin. He looked young, although he was about 20 years old. The name tag on his shirt read "Zexion".

The box was given to him by Mr. Butler and inside of it he placed two silver coins then sat in the rear corner watching the service. After the music, he passed the black box to one of the members and he also placed two silver coins inside. The box was passed around until every member had placed their share of coins inside the box. The man in black slowly walked to the other side of the building and took the box from the last member as he was placing his coins in the box. Xemnas beckoned Zexion to come to the front and he came with haste just as the "butler" was handing over the box and taking a seat near the front. Xemnas' lips curled with pleasure as he gazed at the large amount of silver coins in the box, then he raised his hands and spoke.

"Friends, family, fellow members, I welcome you to the 16th annual gathering!" Cheering, clapping and snapping resounded throughout the crowd. The excitement in the air was thick and suffocating, like wearing several large winter coats overtop each other. This disturbed Zexion. Xemnas began to speak again.

"I'd like to thank Saix for planning the times and managing the setup." He said turning to the man sitting next to him. He also wore black and his eyes were a bright yellow. He nodded in response looking stoic. Xemnas turned to Zexion.

"I'd also like to thank you Zexion for your contribution to this establishment and for helping Saix bring these people together. We could not have done this without you. " Zexion looked down at his shoes and said nothing. The air Xemnas gave off was odd and out of place. He was joyous, cheerful, excited even! Excited at the initiation of four new subjects and at the joy he brought his people. But there was something else there that Zexion could not place.

"Also," he continued, "We have been informed that a new member is within sights. He's been distressed with school and his friendships and things like that. Typical college student problems. His name is Roxas. Most of the time when he is seen he is listening to music and he frequently sits in the cafeteria by himself. He seems lonely and is likely using the headphones to shield himself from his internal pain. Not only this, but he is subconsciously keeping himself from seeing the light! He needs to see the light we have all come to terms with. He needs help. I fear for this boy. Shall we help him?"

The crowd yelled and screamed, "Yeah!"

"Let's help him see the light!"

Xemnas spoke once more. "Alright then, I'm assigning this task to Zexion and Saix. You two will confront him in the cafeteria. You know what to do." Zexion said nothing and Saix once again nodded in response.  
"Good. Now lets celebrate with our fellow members!"

The crowd dispersed out into their groups. There were a few members who were not in black who were given special attention and those who were leaders convened among themselves. Zexion stood up looking solemn. He walked outside where the cool gentle breeze enveloped his face. Around the back of the building, passed the parking lot was the dark forest. The trees swayed with the wind yet the shadows remained static, their tips always pointed at the church.

He stepped around to the side and looked upon a small tree standing in the middle of the plain. Last he had seen, the tree had no shadow, but its darkness grew, ever so slightly, towards the House of Bath and Brand, a small building where the initiation ceremony took place. Zexion took in a small breath and forced out a small smile before walking back into the church. He would need to be strong for his brothers, for his master and, unbeknownst to him, Mr. Butler, if he wanted to remain in the light.


End file.
